My angel, always
by LarnaFace
Summary: AU set after season seven. Cas & Dean didn't go to Purgatory, but Cas died saving Dean and everyone from the Leviathans. He was once again brought back by God. Now he, Dean and Sam must protect the most important being on earth, risking life and limb whilst dealing with their own relationship and how it's changing.
1. Granchester Meadows

_"Dean," the voice that called out to him was gruff and familiar. So familiar. But he couldn't quite place it. He couldn't quite place himself. His surroundings were...off. Vivid and surreal, yet he knew he'd been here before.. The sun was low in the now subtly pink sky and purple streaks of light clung lazily to the clouds. The meadow he lay on seemed to stretch forever in every direction. in the centre, a large oak tree stood tall and proud, leaves swaying in the wind. and upon that wind, Dean swore he could hear a melody. Yes..._

_"In the lazy water meadow,  
I lay me down,  
All around me,  
Golden sunflakes settle on the ground,  
Basking in the sunshine of a by gone afternoon,"_

_he smiled as the warm summer evening set all around him. he was at peace here. he could stay here forever._

_"Dean,"_

_there it was again. that voice so familiar. it made his heart pound and his breath hitch. but it also made him smile. and feel joy like he hadn't since he was a small boy. he stood and ran a hand through his mussed hair. something white moved in the towering oak tree and he began wandering towards it. and suddenly, he had the urge to run. his speed increased and soon he was bounding towards it, running faster than he had on any hunt. his feet barely touched the ground as the tree came closer and closer. _

_"Dean," the voice egged him on. encouraging him. another flash of white followed by a flash of blue eyes. and suddenly he was there. stood in front of the oak. a long tan trench coat covering a suit and piercing blue eyes staring into Dean's very being. He slowed to a stop and simply stared in wonder. In awe. the man in the trenchcoat took a step towards him, his hand outstretched to Dean's face. Slowly, he caressed his jawline and cupped his cheek. Leaning into the touch, Dean sighed and smiled. "Finally. Castiel,"_

_Castiel smiled at him and unfurled his large white wings, standing taller than even himself. He pulled Dean into an embrace and wrapped the wings around him like a protective shield. _

_"Dean. It's time to go,"_

_Dean's heart sank and he became desperate. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay here forever,"_

_"Dean, come. It is time to go. You have to wake up,"_

_Confusion crossed the hunter's face. "What?"_

_Suddenly Castiel was dragged from him and a fog engulfed the meadow._

_"Cas? Castiel?!" he cried, but recieved no answer._


	2. In the Autumn sun

**_My Angel, always. –_**

**_Pairings: Destiel, eventual Samife. Strictly no wincest. I can't even. I'm sorry guys._**

**_Warnings: wing!kink, smut, possible non-con, maybe some torture and a hella lotta blasphemy. Just sayin' guys._**

**_Summary: AU set after season seven. Cas & Dean didn't go to Purgatory, but Cas died saving Dean and everyone from the Leviathans. He was once again brought back by God. Now he, Dean and Sam must protect the most important being on earth, risking life and limb whilst dealing with their own relationship and how it's changing. _**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up after the prologue. I had no access to the internet and just argh. Anyway, this is it. My first fanfic. Well, kind of. I had an old account with several starts on. But I was young, an awful writer and absoloutley awful at finishing what I started. So review, guys. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right. Whatever. Just gee me on! Anyway, I'll let you get on with it now. Enjoy._**

* * *

Dean woke from the dream with a start, a gleam of sweat covered his body as he attempted to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

_Jesus Christ. What the fuck was that?_

Dean had dreamed of the meadow several times now, more so since Cas died in Roman's building and even more since he came back, and each time he returned the voice calling him became more and more prominent. He was never able to place it though. And now...Cas? He reeled at the idea of being in Cas' embrace. He felt a heat creep onto his cheeks and mentally slapped himself.

_Come on, man. Cas is your friend. Not to mention a dude. Get it together._

He sighed and glanced to the side of the lumpy motel bed at the clock. 9:16am.

_Brilliant._

With a groan, Dean pushed himself upright and swung his legs round and out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and firmly pushed the dream to the back of his mind. He'd think about it another time. Or never again. It was Dean's general coping method. Unhealthy as it was, it was routine.

He turned to look at Sammy sprawled out on the neighbouring bed. His sleeping attire matched Dean's. A grey t-shirt and boxers. There wasn't much to be embarassed about when you'd spent most of your childhood raising the guy and the past six years living with him. Dean ran a hand through his hair. He was worried about Sam. About his conversations with Lucifer. And there was nothing he could do. And if he was honest with himself, it was his fault. He knew the risks of forcing Sam's soul back into his body. But he wanted his brother back so much. He'd abandoned the only normal family he'd known since he was a kid. Just because his little brother was back. But it wasn't him. It was some hollow meatsuit with a mind of it's own. Pushing yet another issue to the back of his mind, Dean stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Come on, Sammy boy! Up ya' get." he grunted in the general direction of Sam. Pulling off his sweaty t-shirt, he tossed it onto his younger brother face. Which elicited something resembling a groan and a "Go away, Dean,"

The older Winchester chuckled and wandered into the bathroom. It was better than most of the crap hole, motel bathrooms he'd expirienced. Minimum grime on the 'a little too' off white tiles, only a smattering of limescale on the shower head and the toilet flushed on the second try. All-in-all? Not too shabby at all. Dean dragged himself over to the mirror that hung over the basin. He stared hard at the reflection of himself, hands bracing against the sink keeping his arms sturdy and straight. He wasn't bad looking, not at all. But he was getting older. The corners of his eyes were showing the first signs of withering and his frown lines...he didn't even want to think about them. He shook his head and ran a hand through his thick, yet short, hair. Still handsome just a little mature looking. Chicks digged an older man. And it would be true to say that Dean carried off his age with grace. He smiled at his reflection again and turned to the shower faucet. Switching it to scalding hot, just how he like it, he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and began to pull them down. But just as they passed his hips, he heard a familiar flutter of wings and a small breeze. He saw the other man's reflection in the mirror and hitched his underwear back up as quick as he could.

"Hello Dean," Castiel's gruff voice seemed to fill the room.

"Jesus Christ, Cas! Every freakin' time. What is wrong with materialising behind the fucking door and knocking? I mean, really?!" Dean scowled at the angel, but seemed to remember the frown lines covering his forehead and suddenly began very self concious. Relaxing his face to more of a disgruntled glare, he awaited Castiel's reply.

"I am sorry, Dean. Shall I do as you ask now?" his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows creased, as if trying to solve a intricate equation. Dean hated that just a glance at this ridiculous puppy look would completely nullify any rage or disdain he was feeling towards his friend. And how it would make his heart skip a beat. He shook his head in despair at Castiel, all animosity gone.

"No, Cas. Forget it. Just go wait out there with Sammy while I have a shower. I'll be out in ten," he offered a small smile to the other man, which was reciprocated before another beat of wings was heard and Castiel was gone. He laughed at nothing in particular and finished undressing before stepping into the hot as hell shower.

* * *

When Dean emerged from the little bathroom, twenty minutes later, he wore only a white towel wrapped around his lower half. It hung perfectly on his hips and his skin glistened with water. He had a smaller towel on his head, drying his brush of hair. As soon as he removed the towel from his head, he regretted his fashion choice for the morning. He had completely forgot that Cas was waiting in the room for him. Even if he had remembered, there'd be no way to predict that a chick he'd never seen before would he perched on the end of Sam's bed. He hair was cropped short and a flame red. She wore a large brown, baggy hoodie that went all the way down to her thighs, a pair of black leggings and brown lace up, leather boots. Her face looked sullen and hollow, her eyes sunk inwards and her cheekbones were justting out of her face. She looked like she'd been through Hell. Literally. She had that look in her eye of someone who'd been suffering excruciating pain. She was only in her mid twenties, but she looked much older. Defeated. But she attempted an uneasy smile at Dean, unsure of her self and of him. He returned it with a polite nod. Sammy was busy in the dingy motel kitchen, banging cupboards and various other things.

"Are instant noodles okay?" he called out, popping his head around the corner to look at Little Miss. Redhead, wearing a concerned expression. She smiled, a little more warmly at him than Dean.

"Of course. Thank you," her voice was husky and English.

Dean turned to Castiel, about to ask what the hell was going on, when he noticed that the angel's eyes were firmly stuck on Dean's glistening chest. He looked almost in awe of it, like it was something that needed worship and that he'd gladly fall for. Dean smirked at him.

"Y'know Cas, a picture would last longer," at this, Castiel's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. He silently chided himself for not only the staring but the obvious display of emotion. The angel awkwardly coughed and turned to face the girl and smiled at her reassuringly. Dean padded over to his bag next to his own bed. From it he pulled a pair of grey boxers, an old pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark green overshirt with a pocket on the breast. He quickly slipped the boxers on under his towel and the rest of the clothing began to follow suit.

"So does someone want to explain what the hell is happening in here?" he accompanied this with his bitchface, which told Cas that Dean needed to be answered sooner rather than later. Atleast he was learning.

"This is Autumn. She's needs protecting." Castiel felt that his statement would be enough to answer his friend's question. So was thrown aback when the Winchester still seemed disgruntled by it. His head tilted and his eyebrows creased for the second time that morning.

_God fucking dammit, Cas. _

"Sorry, Cas. But having some information on who the hell she actually is and what she needs protecting from would help,"

Autumn threw Dean a look that he couldn't quite decipher as confusion or anger. She stood, shakily I might add, and took several steps towards him before she was only a foot away.

"Hey! Guy. Play nice!" she stared right into his face and held his gaze. This chick wasn't messing about either, she was deadly serious. Dean's mouth dropped open for a while as he just stared back at her. What happened to the uneasy, sweetheart sat over there? She cocked her head to the side, almost daring him to continue his annoyance with the angel. In response, he averted her gaze and turned to Castiel.

"Sorry, man. I'm just a little confused," he chanced a glance at Autumn and she gave a small smile, stepping back from him. Dean suddenly let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. She rubbed her stomach and smiled at her new angel friend. She liked him. His hair made her smile. The way it stuck up in tufts and made him look like a small boy at times.

Castiel returned the young girls smile, albeit slightly more strained, before turning back towards Dean.

"Autumn is currently the most important being on earth. She is also more important than any being in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory," The expression Castiel wore was one of deadly seriousness but softened as he heard a growl from the girl's stomach. He turned to face her once again and a pang of jealousy ran through Dean, that this chick had more of Cas' attention than he did. _Grow the fuck up. It's not like you really care anyway. Stupid angel._

"Sam, are those noodles ready?" Castiel called into the kitchen as Sam came blundering out of it, carrying a square blue tray with a large steaming bowl atop it. He smiled at Cas and handed the tray down to Autumn. Her eyes grew wide at the prospect of the food. She radiated appreciation as she beamed up at Sam. He returned the grin and ran a hand through his locks.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Are you comfy? Do they look okay? I can always make some mor-" the barrage of questions were haulted by the small giggle that escaped the young girls lips.

"Thank you, Sam. That's fine. I'm fine. Honestly. Thank you," she smiled at him once more and tucked into the noodles, slurping here and there. All the while Dean stared in fascination at the scene in front of him.

"Okay. So, this chick is so important that Sammy here's already whipped in the first twenty minutes of meeting her? I need some real freakin' answers now," the agitation in his voice caused a glare from Autumn, reminding him that she expected him to be polite to the angel who had saved her life. Castiel took a deep breath and braced himself for the conversation to follow.

"Autumn has been visited by Michael, with a prophecy. Normally, the nature of this prophecy would be delivered by Gabriel, but he is...no more," before Castiel could continue his retelling of the events that led up to his arrival with the woman, Dean spluttered and shocked eyes bore into the angel.

"Michael? Freakin' Michael?! I thought he was rotting down in the cage with Sam's boyfriend and Adam?" Sam winced at this comment and retreated to the kitchen to wash up the jug in which he microwaved the noodles. Castiel's obvious displeasure at the comment radiated off in waves.

"I do not know how he is back, but I know it is true. I have seen him with my own eyes. He has risen and brought Adam's soul back with him. He is currently reconstructing his body,"

"Right, okay. So that douchebag archangel is bringing our estranged little brother back, again? Why? Why does he still want a vessel? And what has this got to do with her?" Autumn wanted to make a comment of "I actually have a name, you ass," but her mouth was currently stuffed with the last helpings of the bowl.

"I do not know, Dean. I do not know if he even wants Adam as a vessel. But Autumn is the only hope we have in banishing the demons of hell forever," Dean expected all the pieces to fall into place, that he'd finally understand what the fuck was going on. Castiel expected it too, he stared at him, waiting for it to dawn on him. But nothing happened.

By then, Autumn was at the end of her tether. She liked the angel, but he either spoke in riddles or deadpanned. She reached to the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it up to reveal a large bulge. Dean's eyes widened once again as Castiel began speaking again.

"I found my father, Dean. He has spoken to me and led me to Autumn. She carries the child of God. The second coming, to be precise. We must protect her and her child to ensure the safety of the world," and just like that, the penny in Dean's mind dropped. He had so many questions that he thought he might burst.

"You're father? You mean God? You found God?" Dean had still not torn their gaze from the bump, even as Autumn began to pull down her hoodie.

"Yes. He has been living in a small town in the south east of England. He was using the alias 'Chuck Shurley'," This time, Sammy was just as confused as Dean.

"Chuck? As in, Chuck the prophet?" he called from his place in the kitchen.

"Yes...it seems that I did not recognise my own father from before. He said I only found him because he wanted to be found," Castiel's face flashed with hurt and rejection. Dean saw the rare emotion run across his angel's face and rage began to bubble in his stomach.

"You mean that douche was around during the freakin' apocalypse and he did _jack _to help us?" Dean's fists clenched and his nostrils flared in anger. But he knew, from his time with Lisa and her friends, that babies could detect stress in a room and it could upset them. So he strode into the small kitchen and maneouvered around Sam to get to the mini fridge. Inside was a cold beer and the last slice of pie. He removed them and set to work on ingesting them both.

"That is not of import right now, Dean. I am asking you if you will help me protect Autumn. My grace... it has weakened ever since my time in the asylum. I am not as close to the host as I once was. I am finding it increasingly harder to flit between planes and locations," Dean could see the weakness in Cas and he'd be damned if he was going to leave his best friend in the lurch.

"Of course we will, Cas. Just... try not to spring so much on us at once, okay?" he sighed and swigged from the bottle as Castiel solemnly nodded. He awkwardly walked to the sofa and perched on the arm. Dean turned to face Autumn, she looked like the food had done her some good and returned some colour to her cheeks.

"So, you believe all this?" he raised an eyebrow at her, it was rare for some people to take this on the chin and be okay.

"Yeah, when you get pregnant and open your door to bunch of black eyed dicks trying to kill you, only to be saved by an angel in a trenchcoat, you kinda gotta believe." she smiled cynically before sighing.

"And there's no way that this is just some dude's kid?" being tactful wasn't always Dean's speciality.

"I'm a lesbian,"

"Oh," his cheeks flushed pink and he forced a smile "Well. Child of God it is. Brilliant. Isn't that great, Sammy?" with a huff he dropped down onto his bed. _Fucking brilliant._

Sam simply rolled his eyes at his brother. He glanced at Castiel, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Cas? You okay?" he asked, genuine concern upon his face. Castiel's bright blue eyes flicked up to the younger Winchester.

"I am fine, Sam. I am just considering the best place for Autumn. I do not think a stream of unhygenic motels will be suitable. Judging by the rate of growth in your womb, the baby will not be due for another six weeks. We should find something more permenant and sanitary," Autumn's mouth dropped open.

"Six weeks?! I only got pregnant a few weeks ago!" her face was genuinely horrified and Dean thought she might faint. He was about to go to her side, but the Moose's large strides had already carried him over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently soothed her.

"Yes, the pregnancy is being excellerated. You must remember that this is not a normal human child. He is something like the world has not known for an age. He will change the world and bring peace to us," Castiel looked apologetically at the poor girl on the bed. He really did wish he could help her, he wished that it was different. He wished his father hadn't made the choices that he had and that he'd actually lived up to his role as a father of the world and everything in it. It had cost Castiel so many of his brothers and sisters. Gabriel, Anna, Uriel and so many others. He even missed Lucifer, though he had never spoken to him. But the pang that hit him in his chest every time he thought of his damned brother was almost too unbearable...

_Castiel was among the youngest of God's angels. This meant that the archangels did not bother him, they did not seek his company or his help. God was creating the earth and the angels looked down upon it. Some in wonder, some in fear and others in disgust. Castiel was examining a 'plant' when he felt the presence behind him. It radiated power and Castiel felt fear run through him. Lucifer smiled at the angel in front of him._

_"Hello Castiel, brother,"_

_"Lucifer," Castiel's wings folded in, showing submission to the archangel. He towered over Castiel, even in his true form. He was truly magnificent. _

_"Do not be afraid, Castiel. I am here to pass on my love and tell you something you will not understand until the time is right," Lucifer bathed his brother in light, allowing Castiel to relax slightly. It felt... warm. And loving. Like the love he felt for his father. The angel looked up expectantly at his elder brother, waiting for his words. Even now he did not quite understand._

_"I will not be here for much longer, I can feel it. I will help Father shape this new... world," Lucifer showed disgust at the very thought of it. "I will be made an example. And in eons from now, you will visit me. And you will save me. You are different, Castiel. When you hold pure innocence and joy and you feel a love that you would defy our father for, that you would die for, you will know it's time. You will find me. And I shall take my rightful place in Heaven once more," _

_The younger angel stared at Lucifer, still not understanding. Where would he be going? And why? And how could Castiel ever defy his father? As Castiel pondered this, Lucifer thrummed with energy. His light glowing even brighter until he truly was The Morning Star. The younger struggled to keep his gaze upon the archangel and his beauty until finally, Lucifer's grace exploded all around him and he felt part of it seep into him. Amongst all of this, in the eye of the storm, Lucifer wrapped his wings around his favourite little brother that he'd watched from afar._

_"Forget this, Castiel. Forget it ever happened. Until the day you hold the child of light. Until you would kill our Father to protect it. Goodbye Castiel,"_

_With that Lucifer was gone and Castiel was alone, with no recollection of what had just happened._


End file.
